Strawberry
by ColorTheSky
Summary: Things which we want to forget, sometimes aren't always forgotten. One-shot.


a/n- I haven't written in a while. Months. Well, I have a lot of one-shots lined up for you guys. This is just the first of many. Hope you'll enjoy all of them. But for now, here's the first. :) I dedicate this (And all the others with Strawberry in them) to my friend, Straw, whom I really miss. Post FANG.

Strawberry. )3

Note: This has nothing to do with vampires.

Sometimes, you just can't fight that little urge at the back of your mind, to return to those things which remind you of someone who left.

For me, it wasn't just a 'little' urge,. Well, it started out as 'little,' but it just became a habit and a part of my daily activities.

Everyday, before I would stuff my face into my pillow, I would open that little laptop that _he _ left, and check. I know its useless, but my broken heart, my extremely overly thin body, (the result of refusing meals) my damaged brain and my now useless cockiness, are causing me to open up my email, just for a simple sign, that _he's _still out there somewhere.

That _he _ is still alive.

But everyday, when I open up my account, useless messages coming from Faqbuk, Addition, Hax-Ran-Diz, even overload my email. All I see are hundreds of useless notifications and such, which make me want to rip the only laptop I have to myself, with memories of _him._

I usually can endure them, but all my traces of self control seemed to dissappear, when I came across a simple message from Faqbuk.

**FAQBUK: HAM PADS INVITED YOU TO JOIN THE GROUP : ** **IF EVER I GROW FANGS, MY ONLY WISH WOULD BE FOR THEM TO DISAPPEAR. **

"What the friggin' camoleys? I don't even know who Ham Pads is! Who does she think she is? Wishing for fangs to dispappear? If I had fangs, I would use them well! I would use them to bite mad/evil scientists! I would, use them to bite into the most lushious of strawberries!"

Honestly, I didn't even know why I was so mad. I pressed delete on the message so hard, the key on the laptop's keyboard cracked.

"Stupid Ham Pads." I muttered.

No matter how many times I said it calmly, the anger inside of me just continued to boil and boil until I couldn't help but resolve to violence.

"I hate you Ham!!!" I screamed so loud, I could feel the room shake. I closed the laptop, feeling the rage inside of me grow stronger and stronger.

What does she have against fangs?

Actually, I don't even know why I like them so much.

As hard as I tried to think, my mind came up blank.

Why? _Why? Why?_

I couldn't figure it out.

But hey, that didn't mean that my anger over Ham Pads faded.

She still wanted fangs to disappear.

"You suck, Pads!" I shrieked, then I let myself fall back on the bed. Looking sideways on the tabIe to my right, I got the nearest plant pot and smashed it towards the floor.

I sighed. And suddenly I heard a chorus of nervous laughter outside my door.

That made me even angrier.

Are they glad that I'm mad? Are they happy seeing me confused and hurt?

Do they hate fangs too?

"Max?" Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy said all at the same time from behind my door.

"What?" I roared.

"Max, are you alright?" It was Nudge, her voice tinged with concern.

"Yeah, Max." Iggy continued. "We could hear you screaming from downstairs."

Sighing, I got up and opened the door.

For the past weeks, they'e really been cool. Comforting me when I scream or burst out crying in the middle of the night, ignoring the way I've kept to my room in times when someone got hurt, even forgiving my poor leadership skills. But sometimes, they make me mad. Espescially when they laugh so joyfully, you'd think that nothing extremely heart breaking has happened to them. But hey, they weren't the ones in love.

"I'm fine guys," I said, giving them the most of a smile I could give.

"Max, talking to inanimate objects..., um," Gazzy stammered, "I don't think that that's normal."

"What inanimate objects?" I replied, "I haven't been talking to anythi-anyone."

"So far, we've been hearing you scream at ham." Nudge said.

"Oh, yeah, and what are Pads?" Gazzy asked, innocently.

I turned the deepest shade of scarlet. And Iggy was trying so very hard not to burst out laughing.

"Uh, why?" I managed to ask. I didn't see this coming.

"'Cause you insulted the ham by telling him that he sucked pads." Nudge cut in.

"What the anchovies?" I guess they've been hearing the wrong things.

"Guys, Ham Pads is a person on Faqbuk. I don't know who the hellers she/he is-"

Nudge cut me.

"What did Ham say?" She asked in a tone that was almost bored.

"Uhm, she told me she wanted to get rid of fangs."

They all looked at me with pity.

"I understand how you feel, Max." Nudge reached out for my shoulder.

But I jerked away.

"What?" I replied, sounding defensive. "Look, guys, I don't know why I got so mad, but it just iritated me so much. What does she have to do against fangs-"

Suddenly, their expressions shifted to looks that showed confusion.

"You really don't know why, Max?"

"Fangs are just cool. They're sharp and dangerous, and you rarely encounter them... just like me."

"Seriously, Max? You don't understand?" Iggy asked.

"No. I don't. " I sighed. "I don't even know why you're making such a big deal out of this! "

"I think you've gone mad." Gazzy said.

He looked directly at me.

....

"What? I want fangs. I'd like a fang-" I pried open my mouth with my fingers, and pointed to them the incisor I would like to grow longer.

And suddenly the realization hit me like a truck.

"Fang."

_**Him.**_

This time, I cut myself short.

I dropped my hands and clutched the ring on the chain wrapped around my neck.

"Oh."

Stupid.

I looked at them blankly, feeling ashamed.

And I thought they were IGNORANT of incidents.

Oh, my utter, ignorant stupidity.

Not my best and the shortest. But I'm posting according to the order of when I wrote them. Next is better. I suppose.

So, if you've read my other three works under Maximum Ride, you would know that I only write one-shots, with names of food. And I'm thinking of changing that. If you think that I can write a chappie, I am asking you with all the love possibly left inside me, after Fang left, to PM or review with your answer. YES or NO. Thank you for reading, and possibly wasting your time.


End file.
